Flare's punishment
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Flare plus big brother equals this Read to find out what happens WARNING: Spanking


It was late at night at the ARK almost everyone was asleep some had to take night shifts. All the kids on base went to bed..well all but one sneaking around the halls pass his bed time was a white and red mechling with a pink cheveron,wrist and ankles with a redish pink stripe down his chest plates and blue optics looking side to side making sure he didn't get caught.

'I'm almost to the entrance hope Skyer is at the waiting spot I heard falling stars are really romantic to couples' Flare thought as he was reaching the ARK's entrance not knowing a bigger figure was following could smell his little brother outside the dinobot's room when he snuck passed it earlier. ' What him Flare up to?' The dinobot thought as he saw the youngling get closer to the entrance,the T-Rex had to stop him before he actually left base for the fifth time that month pass his recharge time.

"So easy" Flare said with a smirk as he was halfway out the exit until he was suddenly lifted up buy a pair of grey servos."Me Grimlock not think so little brother" a all to familiar voice said as the white,red and pink youngling was picked up off the ground his peds kicking as he struggled to get out of the older mech's grip. "Grimlock put me down you fragger!" Flare said,WRONG choice of words when you're already in trouble but to late to take them back as the dinobot leader threw him over his shoulder and towards the young mech's room.

Meanwhile in the security room a red mech was watching the scene from one of the monitors for his shift. Afterburner kinda saw this coming actually he knew his uncle was sneaking out alot lately didn't know why though. "Oh Uncle you really shouldn't be pushing it" the motorcycle said with a sigh as he watched his creator take a really mouthy brother to his room. .then when he heard Flare say 'let go I'm gonna miss them!' The red mech look to another monitor that so happen to show the outside. "What was he gonna miss? Yo Teletran mind recording the sky tonight?"

"Recording the sky atherised Afterburner" the computer voice said as the screen on the monitor to turn towards the starry sky. Afterburner thought drifted back to his sire and uncle and the mech could only guess what will happen to the youngling and winced in simpathy. Meanwhile back with Grimlock and Flare the dinobot leader walked into his brother's room closing the door behind him and set the foul mouth youngling on his peds grabbing ahold of his pink wrist. "Let me GO!" The white,red and pink youngling shouted trying to get out of the older mech's grip.

"No you Flare stop acting like a sparkling! Or me Grimlock treat you like one!"

"I'm not some sparkling you can push around you afthole!" Oh NOW that did it the T-Rex walked over to Flare's berth sat down setting him across his lap,one servo on the small of his back the other in the air.

WRAP

Face hot , optics widen Flare continued struggling "Stop it Grimlock! OW! " the youngling yelped when another swat came upon his red aft. "You Flare stop struggling" the dinobot said gruffly as he started spanking Flare in a pattern.

'This is humiliating! I'm not some sparkling! ..Skyer is probably gone and I missed the meteor shower,she probably thinks I dumped her..what if she hates me" all these thoughts were going through the white,red and pink youngling's mind, tears flowing down his cheeks for two reasons.1: the pain in his aft was becoming unbearable 2: he pretty much lost the femme of his dreams. The sob coming from his little brother had Grimlock looking down at the young mech, he had stopped struggling going limp his back wracking from sobbing so hard.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Flare said between sobs he really was ,he really shouldn't had called his big brother a fragger or a afthole he just really wanted to see the meteor shower with Skyer him and the seeker have been planning very hard to see it..now he wouldn't be able to see the meteor shower and enjoy it or sit right for awhile.

After a few more swats Grimlock was done he picked up his brother and set him on his peds infront of him. "You Flare know me Grimlock not spank you for pit of it right?" He recieved a nod as a reply along with a sniffle." Me care about you little brother alot,I not want to see you hurt or get into trouble...Why you Flare sneaking around anyway?" The T-Rex former asked meeting the ice blue optics of the 12 yearold after lifting his face with his finger.

"I-I W-was meeting a fr-friend to see the meteor shower" Flare started explaining while trying to stop crying to do so."Me and her have been planning it for along time..but it's probably over now and she probably hates me,I'm so Sorry Grimlock!" He said hugging his big brother and started crying again.

"Me Grimlock forgive you Flare" the older mech said hugging back "And me doubt your friend hate you" he picked up Flare and gently layed him down onto his berth.

Turning onto his left side the young mech looked up at the dinobot leader as he transformed into his dino mode. "You won't tell anyone about this will you?" The medic in training asked his older brother who licked his forehelm. "Him Ratchet gonna have to know about this but only him" Grimlock said as the white,red & pink much yawned,he was exhausted.

"OK Grimlock" and Flare fell asleep as the T-Rex former left his room towards his own room.

The next morning Grimlock did tell Ratchet when the dinobot saw him in the hallway outside the . "I see" the medic sighed rubbing the side of his helm " I'll go talk to him thanks for telling me Grimlock Anything else?"a shake of the helm was his answer and the old mech walked to his son's room but not before he grabbed a cube of energon.

When Ratchet got to Flare's room the younger mech was just waking up. " Hey kiddo" tired looked up as he walked over to the berth Energon cube in his servos." Grimlock told me what happened..Flare I know you're 12 but that still doesn't mean you're all grown up you're still a kid you need to give those who are older and more expirienced respect" the red & white medic said sternly to his son as he gently pulled him onto his lap careful of the ,probably still hurting ,aft and hugging Flare close.

"I understand dad...but I'm not some sparkling and all my older brothers still treat me like I am one..Why can't they treat Mono like that he's younger then me"

"Because Mono doesn't have the cyberytronian equivlent of Skin cancer..it may not kill you but you still liable to get injured easily then anyone else besides the sparklings on the ARK" Ratchet explainedhe agreed both the Dinobots & Protectibots did treat Flare like he was a sparkling at times but if only the young mech knew that they care alot about him that they don't notice the way they are treating him.

" Flare" the young mech looked at the medic" I'll talk to your brothers about it but you gotta promise me you won't sneak out again got it..even if it is for a femme I bet she needs sleep too..Got it?" " Yes OK.." the youngling said smiling up at his father. " I promise not to sneak out again..and I NEVER want to go through that again!" he said earning a laugh from the older mech. " OK kiddo lets have some energon then get you walking around ok?" the medic said grabbing the two cubes he brought with really hope his son learned his lesson from all this 'no doubt he did' he thought drinking his cube of energon then he suddenly remembered something.

" Oh Flare Afterburner wanted me to give you this"

Curious the red,white & pink mech took the datapad and turned it on...when he did a smile spread across his was a video of the metoer shower he missed " I'm SO gonna owe that motorcycle Big time!" Flare said watching the video happily. Next time the medic in training saw the thechnobot he was gonna hug him to death.

**...**

**Me: .GOD! This tookme forever! **

**Flare: I Hate you My aft hurts from this story!**

**Me: Hey itsuddenly popped into my head I had to type it up Hey can you do the Disclaimer?**

**Flare: Fine..Soniccouples10 doesn't own anyone except Me & Skyer Read & Review!**


End file.
